Road to California - Part Two
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: The Duncans and the James-Jennings make plans to go to Austin and 1D's concert.


**DOG WITH A BLOG**

"Kids, I have great news!" Ellen James, previously Jennings, called out to her three kids.

"What is it, mom?" Avery, Ellen's only birth-daughter and age 13, asked as she walked into the living room.

"Well, you know that Austin Moon-slash-One Direction concert?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah," Tyler, the oldest at age 16 and Ellen's stepson, replied. "But technically it's a 1D concert that Austin Moon is opening for."

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea for us to go to the concert as a family!" Ellen said cheerfully. The kids weren't quite as cheerful as their mother was.

"Every teenager's dream: being seen at a popular concert with their mom and dad," Tyler said sarcastically and stormed off.

"Do you know how much money it costs to get into a concert as big as this?!" Avery said in horror. "We're never going to be able to afford this!" With that, she ran off.

"I don't want to go either," Chloe, the youngest James child, said simply.

"Why not?" Ellen asked.

"Because everyone else doesn't. I'm just a little kid," Chloe explained and followed her siblings out. Ellen sighed as Bennett, her husband, walked into the room.

"None of the kids want to go to the Austin Moon concert," Ellen complained to Bennett.

"I told you they wouldn't want to go with you."

"I should've known they wouldn't want their parents-" Ellen started to rant. Suddenly what Bennett said clicked. "Did you just say 'you'?"

"What? No, us! I said us!" Bennett covered quickly. Ellen crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Anyway, if we just let them split up from us during the concert, they'll be fine," Bennett explained to Ellen.

"But we're going to be at a concert with hundreds of people! How am I going to know-" Ellen tried to complain.

"They'll be fine," Bennett cut her off. "Just tell Chloe and Tyler to stay with Avery and she'll take care of them." Ellen sighed.

"Fine."

**GOOD LUCK CHARLIE**

"Hey mom, can I go to that Austin Moon-slash-1D concert in California?" Teddy Duncan, 18 year-old and the second-oldest Duncan child, asked her mother.

"Sure, sweetie," Amy, her mom, replied.

"Now before you say no, I have-" Teddy started to protest. "Wait, what did you say?" she suddenly realized what Amy had said.

"We're all going," Amy said with a grin. "It's Gabe's birthday present. Lauren wanted to go and he was going to buy tickets himself. So, I thought why make him buy his own tickets when I can buy tickets for everyone?" Teddy stared at Amy for a second.

"Yes, because every 14 year-old wants their entire family accompanying them to a huge concert their taking their girlfriend to," Teddy said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Amy grinned and left. Teddy rolled her eyes and checked her e-mail as her older brother, PJ, who had already moved out, walked in.

"Hey Teddy, what's up?" PJ asked.

"Just e-mailing with my pen pal from-" Teddy started to explain.

"Yeah yeah, cool. Where's mom? I have laundry…" PJ interrupted her. Teddy glared at him.

"I'm e-mailing my pen pal, Tyler," Teddy explained. "Turns out he's going to the Austin Moon and 1D concert in California this weekend!"

"Oh, so you'll see him there when we go!" PJ said cheerfully.

"Did everyone know about this except me?!" Teddy complained.

"Yup! Me, Gabe, mom, dad, Charlie, and Toby!" PJ said cheerfully.

"Even Gabe?! But it's his surprise!" Teddy moaned. PJ shrugged and took his laundry away.

**DOG WITH A BLOG**

"I can't _**wait**_ for the concert!" Tyler cheered.

"What? I thought you didn't want to go with your parents," Avery commented.

"I _didn't_," Tyler explained, "but then I found out my _pen pal_ is going."

"Who's your pen pal?" Avery asked.

"This really cute girl Teddy," Tyler explained. "She's 18 and is _gorgeous_," he added with a romantic sigh.

"You really want to try to ask out an 18 year-old from Denver?" Avery pointed out.

"Who could say no to me?" Tyler replied with a grin.

"Well let's see… Nikki, Megan, Riley, Chloe, Cayce, Devin, Rachel, Ashley, Carri-" Avery listed off. But about halfway through Tyler left.

**Okay, so the Duncans and the James-Jennings are on their way to the concert now. Next part is… uh… ANT Farm I think? And... Austin & Ally is the only other show, but I have a plan for it and it has nothing to do with ANT Farm. So I guess ANT Farm won't be a **_**crossover**_** chapter. Or maybe I'll just go back to Liv & Maddie and do ANT Farm later? I guess we'll see! :D**


End file.
